The Blood of My Fathers
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: Victoire Weasley's Sorting. Part of A series of fifteen oneshots on the Second generation's sortings. Written for the Next Generation Sorting Hat Challenge


_Hi! So I absolutely loved writing this! SO much fun. Will be adding such information on every character. Please Review and thanks for reading!_

_A/N – all credit for anything and everything goes to Rowling, only thing I own is my plot._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Victoire Weasley – Gryffindor**

**Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley (Maiden name: Delacour) **

**Born: May 2, 1999**

**Started Hogwarts: 2010**

**Last year of Hogwarts: 2017**

**Siblings: Dominique and Louis.**

***and yes, since Fleur is one quarter Veela, this makes Victoire one eighth Veela.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood in line, her knees shaking. She pulled nervously at her new robes. Her mother had wanted her got to Beauxbatons, but she knew she wouldn't fit in. She didn't look like she had a drop of Weasley blood in her, with her fine blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, but she did. She felt like a Weasley, acted like a Weasley. But how could one act the part when they didn't look the part?  
She straightened, setting her shoulders back, holding her chin high. She would try. She would try so hard that her schoolmates wouldn't believe that her hair wasn't naturally red. If anything, she had her father's determination, and that was going to get her through this year.  
Professor McGonagall stood in front of her, talking on and on about how the Houses worked and such. Looking at her emerald green robes, all she could think about was her birthday. On her birthday, her Hogwarts letter had arrived. Along with one from Beauxbatons. Apparently being only one eighth Veela still made you able to qualify for Beauxbatons.  
She'd made her decision. She didn't want to go to a school with nasty, beautiful girls. She'd go with what she was born and raised with, and that decision had led her here, about to place a ratty hat upon her golden head and let it decide her fate.  
She looked to her left and then to her right, eying the First Years. They all looked as, or even more, if that was possible, scared than she was. She looked towards the table that was clad in blue and yellow. Uncle Harry had been proud of Teddy for getting into Ravenclaw last year. He was easy to find among the crowd of blondes and brunettes; his hair was a bright, burnt orange colour. He caught her staring at him and winked, causing her to blush, wrinkling her nose at him. Her attention immediately snapped back to McGonagall as she started to call out names.  
_Breathe. Be calm. _  
_You are a Weasley. _  
_Breathe. _  
All too soon, her name was called.  
"Weasley, Victoire!" She walked unsteadily to the stool, sitting on the edge of it. She placed the hat gingerly on her head and looked out into the mass of students. She caught Teddy's eyes and he winked again, giving her a thumb up. Suddenly, a little voice popped into her head.  
_Well, hello! Another Weasley! I'm getting rather sick of you lot. Never mind that, let's get down to business, shall we? Hmm… I see! I see, I see, I see, well no, I actually don't; I haven't got eyes. But… here's a brilliant mind, not devious, mind you. To gentle and caring for a Slytherin. Oh, but there's steel under that soft coating and loyalty and determination… better put you in_… GRYFFINDOR!" She grinned as it announced the last word to the entire hall. She joined the cheering table at the far right, shoulder vibrating as it was shaken and slapped. She smiled as she settled down on the bench.  
She was red and gold. A Gryffindor.  
She was brave.  
_She_ was a Weasley.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Review, please!  
Hope you liked it. I am definitely going to start more second generation stuff. I'm doing research on each piece and will include information on each character before posting!

Ta, Ta for now!  
Paradox


End file.
